


Three Weeks

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Author : Kalloway, Drabble, Multi, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: La première semaine fut gênante.





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884055) by [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway). 



Kairi accepta l'idée de suite, mais sembla timide au moment de l'exécuter. Sora se demanda si elle craignait que l'un pense qu'elle avait un préféré si elle l'embrassait plus ou si elle lui tenait la main trop longtemps. Riku ne mentionna pas ses doutes, soit parce qu'il n'en avait pas, soit parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils deviennent réels.

La première semaine fut gênante, la deuxième fut plus détendue et la troisième fut marquée par la chaleur du corps de Kairi entre eux, les enlaçant et ne comptant ses baisers ou ses étreintes.

C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient le mieux, après tout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
